Phorus Sanoo
Appearance Despite her vast pirating life style, Phorus actually has no scars present on her skin at all. Her skin is highly smooth and just a bit rubbery, being a healthy color in pristine conditions that reflects the light just a bit, mirroring more of the Pisiciel rather than the Muertean's. It'is of a greyish color mirroring that of Dolphins, if on the lighter side of the color spectrum. She has a lovely set of jolly blue eyes that look as free and open as the seas she sails on, though hold a sharpened dark edge to them fit for a pirate. Her features are smooth and delicate, something in stark contrast to her overall nature, giving her the misleading look of a high-end cool beauty. Though, her sharpened row of teeth that she likes to bare in crooked smiles help to offset this image. In place of ears, Phorus has two sleek dark gray fins, the left ear looking ragged and bitten. Her hair is a silky, wavy bright golden blonde, fashioned into a large puffy pony-tail that that rests a bit below her stomach. Through her hair she has more of her fins running along it, appearing more as dyed jagged black streaks from a distance. Wearing clothes that scream pirate, Phorus has a boisterous dark-blue coat with a brown interior hanging down to her knees, having the edges folded down to the bottom, the sleeves stop a bit above the elbows, a popped up collar covering half of her neck, and buttoned up to about midway her chest to show some of the top. Fine golden embroidery goes along the folded sides, the same also present on the cuffed sleeves, but nowhere on the collar. The back of her coat has more of this embroidery, but instead in the shape of her crew's symbol in an intricate circle, lines of decreasing size going underneath it. Under her jacket she wears a polarizing white rugged men's dress-shirt, appearing old and worn, with a bit the top unbuttoned to reveal a slight bit of the top of her chest. In place of pants she wears black leggings with a brown belt around it, a cutlass sheathed at the left side. Cuffed brown boots going up to her knees with around three belts buckled on the front finish up her ensemble, for the most part. At least, on the right left. As her left leg was bitten off at a young age, it's been replaced with a peg leg. Her wooden prosthetic is covered by her legging, but her peg itself does stick out. Due to the deformity and muscle deficiency in her left arm, it's shriveled up and useless as well, so she keeps it flung over both her collars to hang limply there. Her coat's left sleeve simply hangs to the side with a brown belt tied around it at the elbow, while her shirt is just tied together in a large knot. Both her right sleeves have a small slit for her elbow fin to go through, along with her right hand being covered in a brown fingerless glove, her left hand kept bare. A gold ring earring lies in her right ear-fin, making her appearance even more asymmetrical. A top her head, she wears a large fancy pirate hat, the front forming an open shark jaw of sorts with the sides forming waves, a large white fluffy feather pinned to the left side. Personality Phorus acts in how she looks, in that she's a pirate, first and foremost. She's loud and boisterous, gaining enjoyment from causing trouble, breaking rules, beating people up just for the sake of it, drinking loads of alcohol, and running away from the law. Really, she just has something of an obsession with freedom, doing whatever she wants whenever she wants, taking whatever she wants from who she wants, and just going wherever the wind takes her. She's the type to like dominating weaker people because she can, and overall really just enjoys winning to rub it in people's faces. Rather than getting caught up over a loss though, should it ever happen, she's someone who bounces back easily, said to be cheerily motivational. If unsettling and eerily so, giving her a creepy air with how positive she can be. She's not an optimist so much as she is a pragmatist in most cases, it's more like she believes in the philosophy of try, try again, until she just can't force herself to get up anymore. The determination of a pirate, it can be said. She holds a rather imposing air, drawing all eyes towards her that give a sense of intimidation. This air also holds something charismatic, giving her the look and will of someone who can command others effectively and instill the motivation to follow those commands.In short, she has the charisma to instill a cause in people, maybe a good captain for it. Similarly, she's a quick-thinking tactician, thinking of unorthodox solutions to large problems for her crew and their survival. It can be said to be natural due to her pirate nature, but, unfortunately, Phorus is a kleptomaniac. She has the insistent urge to steal things from people no matter how meaningless or attached they might be to it, enjoying stealing for the sake of stealing, the act of accomplishing the task over whatever it is she steals. She can control this urge a bit, but that's for a few days at best. Rather than an urge, it's more like an irrational obsession, especially so since she usually thoughtlessly gives away what she steals without a second thought. jShe gets her kicks just from completing the act, then selling it off to a vendor with little bartering, or giving it to the person closest to her, or some random village, or even sometimes giving it back to the person she just stole it from. Ironically, in that she likes to steal and take things from others, she equally likes to take those things she's taken from others and give them away. However, due to her effects of being Chosen, her mental block has come out as a form of mental sickness. For things she truly ''wants, she's so obsessive and oppressive it's suffocating, not accepting anyone else's way or reasoning. She ''has ''to have what she wants, and if she can't, then no one can. Unfortunately, the same applies to any person she ends up taking a liking to or loving, appearing as a form of constant pampering until it becomes something much, ''much darker. Though, this pampering has her sometimes look like the big-sister type, something that comes out often with people she likes. Being a pirate, she's fine with some loss or two, destroying things and taking lives, even if those things she really truly wants. To her, pain and loss is just par for the course, and she can always find other treasure to make up for it. History Born and abandoned as most Muerteans are, Phorus shone brightly with a brilliant yellow glow, something much too bright for the darkness of the Deep Sea. With no one around to see or recognize her status as Chosen, she was treated as all the others left abandoned in the Deep Sea. Foraging and scavenging, she had much difficulty at first due to her left side being useless, even losing her left foot early on to a wild sea beast. She learned to use her brain in place of her brawn, outsmarting others for their food then running off. Growing up like this, she began to see that wasn't enough, and began training herself physically with much difficulty. Eventually, she found she had a penchant for stealing, and went into stealing more than food. Books, money, clothes, weapons, whatever she could get her hands on. Learning to read with great difficulty, she began to learn of the bigger world outside the Deep Sea, seeing it all through the journal entries of pirates and thieves. Enamored with their bravado and enchanting travels, she decided to become a pirate herself, wanting to be the best of the best. Corralling a group of fellow abandonees, she impressively fought and defeated them all with only one functioning arm, naming herself the captain of their now formed crew. While there were problems at first, failing their raids and being showed up by more experienced pirates, in-crew problems with fighting with each other and blaming Phorus, she eventually managed to pull them together through brute force and make a cohesive crew, instilling them all with her passion to explore the world and conquer others for their goods and treasure. Becoming more and more successful as time passed, they got bolder and bolder, going into more dangerous trade routes and even attacking other crews for loot. For Phorus it wasn't enough though, she didn't just want all these things, she wanted to be at the top, so she began challenging other pirate crews to kill the competition and take their treasure. In doing this, she fought against several self-proclaimed "Chosen," often ending in draws where neither won, nor lost. Her real test was given though when she fought against the Kraken, a powerful sea-monster that was more akin to a phantom, appearing and suddenly disappearing along trade routes, crushing ships with valuable goods and devouring their crew in its leisure. It had even taken out entire armada's sent out to defeat it, using its sudden appearing tactic to get the drop on them from behind. She ran into the beast by chance some time before while on her way to trade some goods when it appeared behind them, half of her crew killed from it as they were unguarded, then deciding to hunt it down for vengeance and to become seafaring legends Once finding it, it was a brutal fight for her and her ship, the first 12 hours a constant stream oc cannon fire and shouting commands, fending off its multiple appendages while trying not to be blind-sided by his odd disappearing technique. Seeing through it with her echolocation, it was made possible, but they quickly began to run out of supplies. With no choice and on a whim, she grabbed her ship's anchor and began swinging it at the beast, hopping into the water to fight it herself. For one week straight, without any breaks, she fought against it, eventually tiring it out from her constant attacking, managing to fell it with her strength and perseverance. Meeting her crew later on the docks, she came in tow with large bits of the Kraken as her spoils, its soul now accompanying her as her prize. Amazed, the entire town cheered and parties for days on end, Squid being a good majority of what they ate in that time. While her spirit companion was adverse to her at first, she beat it into shape and overall made it too terrified of her to not listen to her commands, thus proven herself as a true member of the Chosen. It still wasn't enough for her though, she wanted to wipe out all other Muertean's claiming themselves as such, and so she did, traveling the world and hunting them down like the scoundrels they were. Continuing to leisurely travel after all that, she further carved her name as a world-famous pirate and trader through her travels and exploits, spawning many rivals and other fake "Chosen" that came after her through the years. Eventually growing tired of the burden of constant combat and just wanting to travel, she appointed her first-mate as captain and then left to travel on her own, doing so both on sea and on land for the last 20 years, some of her fame fading away as a result as she effectively went off radar, and could only be assumed dead by most save her old crew. Now stumbling her way into Japan, she found a quaint little school called Osaka Gakuen where all the other Chosen seemed to be gathering, something she figured was under the Council's orders. Finding it odd, yet not wanting to miss out on the fun and to stir up as much trouble as possible, she decided to apply to see if it would give her her next great adventure. Abilities Phorus is a survivalist first and foremost, knowing the best way to minimalize supplies and damage in most situations. She knows basic skills to help her survive in foreign landscapes from her traveling around the globe, both on land and on sea, knowing helpful knowledge on navigation, food, plant-life, and wildlife. Rather than being logical, it could be more so said that her instincts and judgement are just well honed from years of experience. She's a good leader, able to motivate a crew of rowdy ship mates and efficiently command them with little difficulty, her charismatic nature and good judgement paving the way. She's quite the tactician as well, having won several naval battles outnumbered and outgunned using her bruteforce and brain to forge effective tactics to outmaneuver her opponents, though these tend to be quite outlandish. She's quite knowledgeable on world affairs, viewing it as important to know which trade routes are good for travel and which ones aren't, as well as which countries and ports are willing to take her and her crew in at the moment and are safe for docking. Similarly, she's well-rounded on many general topics, such as history, several languages, magic, the supernatural, technology, minerals, and other such odd topics, using it to help pick out which loot is going to be the best and make the most money for her and her crew, picking out the most valuable from her wide-range of knowledge. When it comes to fighting, Phorus is more of a brute-force brawler, her style being more loose and adaptable to prepare for anything, using any cheap tactic she can think of, though always ready to put in all her strength on any strike. It's about the best she can do, unable to pull off a real fighting style giving her physical disability. On that disability, even with all her strengths in combat, her left arm and leg are essentially useless. She has to fight one-handed, and her leg is only supported by a peg, making her movements awkward most of the time. However, she's grown quite accustomed to moving around with it, even using it to spin around and pivot in some cases, or as a hopping mechanism. Aoquid With her Aoquid attributes, Phorus isn't very special. She can't control water from a distance, only able to do it in the form of powering her physical attacks, and a more advanced form of the Muertean Fog trick. In a 30 meter radius, just by looking at it and urging it with her magic, any body of water not under someone's control begins to evaporate into dense mist that rises up and covers the area, making it difficult to see. Should there be enough moisture in the air, she can even do the inverse, condensating the moisture in the air into clouds to make rain. While not seeming to have much use, the purpose of this is to have the water coat her skin and then empower her, giving her limited attributes as if she were submerged in water to boost her physical capabilities, such as her strength and speed. Depending on the moisture, she could even do torrential rain to limit target mobility. Any other capabilities of her water control comes from using it with weapons, such as letting out long-range water slices by swinging her sword, or firing condensed high-impact water bullets from her musket, and even letting out large crushing splashes from her anchor that she can use to temporarily surf and then charge forward in a "torpedo" like fashion. Rather than considering any of this as magical, she considers this type of water control as physical, as she can only do it on contact and not from a distance, and the fact it's all melee based. The best she can from a distance, is something like throw a water bottle and then have it explode in a dense, concussive impact, the power varying from knocking people unconscious to blowing off bits of flesh. Being a Muertean, her physical capabilities should be apparent. Rather, they're the most noticeable thing about her. A deadly capable fighter, something more comparable to a juggernaut than a pirate, laughing off any hit she receives no matter how fatal to simply keep swinging until she can no longer stand. Her strength is so outstanding that, even with only one arm, she's capable of swinging around a several ton anchor with casual ease without breaking a sweat, a punch alone enough to break apart stone. She has no formal training, thrown into an environment where it's survival of the fittest, instead informally training herself in a brawler type of style that involves quick thinking and her monstrous strength to both outsmart and overpower her opponents. While her movements might be slowed because her leg and her arm, she has no trouble moving around, using her leg to hop, pivot, and spin, treating her arm as a feint to lure in opponents into an opening. The only magic she has practiced is illusions, something all Muertean's have a penchant for. She's a surprisingly capable illusionist, able to make herself appear and sound like anyone she's seen, though her acting is a different matter entirely. More onto its main purposes, she uses it to offer a feint towards others, using her illusions to make it seem like she did movements she didn't truly make while her own movements are hidden, causing confusion to the enemy. Things such as fake swings she never took and fake charges forward in an after-image type style. She's capable enough to maintain the illusion for several minutes on end, though once she attacks the illusion disappears as she begins to lose focus. Should she really focus and concentrate, she's capable of making several illusionary copies of herself within 5 meters, all moving around and doing as she commands, acting as a way to hide which one's the real her as they confuse the enemy. She can breathe through her gills in order to breathe underwater, and is much physically stronger when immersed in water, something she takes advantage of with her rain tactic. Her magic increases as well, but not practicing it, all it does is increase the power of her physical water attacks while not doing anything for her illusions. While some might make fun of her for it, being a dolphin Aoquid, Phorus is quite special in just what it gives her. Phorus is able to produce high-frequency clicks with her mouth that most people won't be able to hear, being too high for their ears to pick up. With these, she's capable of using an advanced form of echolocation, able to use it to tell the difference between certain materials such as metals, pick up on her surroundings to find hollow spots or hiding places, see through things such as illusions, and pick up weaker, softer, or more vital spots to cause more damage in. She can alter these frequencies as she pleases to account for nosier environments, something that's helpful in the constant noisiness of naval warfare. Along with that, she can go up to 5 days without resting without feeling tired even once, no signs of stress and none of her reactions dropping in the slightest. She doesn't even need to make up sleep afterwards.Her skin is smooth and reflective, eternally so thanks to the special gel all Dolphins secrete, making her speedy and able to go through the water much faster than others thanks to less resistance. Her healing factor is very high, matching the miraculous level of all dolphins. She can get a cannonball's worth of flesh torn off, and in some weeks she'll be fine and fully recovered, no scars left present. Her sense of pain is even non-existent, able to produce morphine-strength painkillers inside herself naturally that are nonaddictive, this triggering whenever she suffers a major wound, able to keep her going through even daily activities with a smile. Even more impressive, she won't bleed out, able to constrict her blood vessels to not die from hemorrhage. Similarly, she has more red blood cells than most other species, having a greater concentration of hemoglobin, using this to go for long dives under water by putting her blood into her brain and heart and nonessential tissues relying on their own internal supplies. Similarly, she can operate in clouds of deadly gas like this by holding her breath. To add something else to all these juggernaut like aspects, she's essentially immune to any an all infection, no bacterial infection able to affect her in the slightest, antibacterial substances stored just underneath her skin to nullify any that try to harm her. Wednesday Kraken The protector of Phorus, acting as her Guardian Spirit and assistant. As her guardian spirit, he watches over Phorus, and can speak telepathically with her. Can be called fourth through some chant or whatever, "blah blah words, Wednesday Kraken!" Once a deadly sea-monster that hid in the depths, appearing suddenly and swiftly to crush the large fleets and fishing vessels for both food and sport. It's thick armor provided tough defense against incoming barrages for any armada's hunting it, but was brittle and couldn't hold on for long. As a back-up for that, It's illusions allowed it to sneak up on unsuspecting ships from behind, concealing its massive size and presence. and then pouncing suddenly and swiftly with its bodies and appendages to crush all its hunters. Wednesday can enter any body of water and possess it, possessing it entirely in smaller more focused bodies, or only small batches of it in larger ones. It does have a maximum capacity of water it can take, being limited to about a battleships size. Once in the water, it changes hue to yellow. The water it possesses is only manipulable by Phorus and Wednesday itself, anyone else being unable to manipulate it. Wednesday's water is special, holding two properties to it. The first is the high defensive capability Wednesday held with is armor, capable of solidifying via water tension to harden itself and act as shield, armor, or a barrier. Though, despite its high defense and impact absorption, it can't take many hits, losing shape and falling apart after only a few. These few hits it can take can be quite extreme however, something on the level of cannon fire or even more dangerously similar weaponry and/or magic. The second property would be Wednesday's illusion capabilities, able to utilize self-illusion to appear as any object or material while in fact still being water, something it uses in conjunction with the hardening to make the illusion seem and feel realer. An example of this can include hiding in the surrounding area by sprouting a similar wall and having the illusion match, or forming a bluff by having Wednesday appear as a giant artillery weapon. The water in Wednesday's possession is totally under its control and capable of switching to various shapes and sizes to add to its array of illusions, even to humanoid beings such as Phorus herself. The amount of items and transformation size depends on the current water amount in use. Besides these properties, the water it controls appears thick and flexible, being similar to a controllable appendages. Due to Wednesday's control and handling, he can split up the water into 8 separate pieces and control them all at once. Wednesday is very capable at multitasking due to this, defending Phorus from all sides while also attacking and reaching out when needed, able to quickly lash out and pack quite the punch with its hardening. It can even offer a distraction with one end so another end can be making an illusion. While in possession of water and not freely manipulating it, the water under Wednesday's control takes the form of Wednesday's original form, a smaller version anyway. A prickly, large armored monstrous Octopus known as the Kraken, its skin camouflaged with thick barrel like tentacle appendages, with colorful yellow camouflage. The amount of water Wednesday can stretch out varies on the amount taken in, but on average since Phorus is so bad with water magic, once Wednesday leaves 20 meters of her they both begin to falter on their control of their water, the appendages of Wednesday included. Ignoring these properties, Wednesday can take on the form of a human briefly for more formal encounters concerning Phorus. While in this form, Wednesday can stay out for about 30 minutes before needing a water source to replenish, and appears as a hardened middle-aged man with black curly hair tied-back in a pony-tail. Piercing violet eyes with horizontal slits in them, standing tall at 6'2". His skin has an orange tinge, though is covered by his rough and cheap seafaring gear that Phorus forces him to wear, describing it as "First-Mate clothes." Wednesday acts in how he looks, being a hardened older man who's largely tired with what life throws at him and just wants a break. though knows he can't get one so keeps going. A bit of a scaredy-cat in regards to anything dangerous, though will end up doing it. Refers to those weaker than himself as fish-chow, and will oddly boast about his own weaknesses and flaws with absolute pride. Sassy, even when it knows it's inappropriate. Rather flippant in that regard, caring little for consequences. Cynical as well, trusting few and far between besides Phorus, even distrusting Poseidon himself. Saying it cares for Phorus might be a bit of a stretch, terrified of her certainly, but he's at the least loyal and will do most anything she asks. Equipment In the sake of equipment, Phorus has only gear to help her pirate more. She carries the basics of a telescope, a compass, small rations of C-Weed, a gold pouch for universal currency, an extra flintlock on her, and three water bottles. While she does technically hold much more in her old loot locker and ship, as she's left those, she's only really lift with what she has on her. If she ever wanted to get her things back, she'd need to go back to her crew again. At her side, she carries a rather advanced musket capable of semi-auto fire, appearing more as a rifle as a result. Underneath it there's a curved bayonet, making the gun appear as a saber from the right angles. It's interchangeable as both, using it to cut, stab, and shoot anyway who gets in her way. Due to reloading being difficult for her because the lack of use in her left arm, rather than fire bullets, her musket fires super high condensed water pellets that hit as hard as normal bullets, their impact blowing off chunks of flesh with sheer force alone. She can alter the force with her magic as she pleases, having them vary from the aforementioned highest impact to smaller more paint-ball like ones. All she needs to do is pour water into the top, similar to a water-gun, and pull the trigger. Besides making it easier to reload, it also makes it possible to use underwater, normal guns useless in it. That's only her secondary weapon, though, and what she uses for appearances. What she really prefers using, is the anchor she has hidden in her arm sling and wrapped around her left arm. It's a basic anchor at first glance, the most special thing seeming to be its weight and durability, able to tear apart stone and even metals without a scratch. Secretly however, Phorus has gotten it modified for it to act as a sponge, absorbing any water it touches to use it for her attacks, taking water even under someone else's control if their control is weak enough. Besides for her melee attacks, she can focus all this water in the tip and shoot it out, making a powerful pseudo hyrdo-cannonball capable of even tearing through thick armor. Terrifyingly, Phorus uses it similarly to a ball and chain, but will also grasp it like an axe should she feel the need too, in many cases one swing being more than enough to end a fight. Trivia * First names comes from the scientific name for Electric Eels. * Last name comes from the Japanese God of Storms. * Pirates are cool. * Yanderes are less so. * For all intents and purposes, Phorus is a highly famous pirate, trader, explorer, and criminal, her deeds and exploits told worldwide. Her status as a Chosen doesn't help this much, giving something of a controversial reputation. * She does keep in relative (not really) contact with her crew, sending a message in a bottle every 6 months or so. Whether they actually get it or not she doesn't know, but she feels like they do. At the least, she knows how to track them down easily. * She is mistaken for a shark quite a bit. * While at some point she did lose an eye and had an eyepatch, her regenerative properties healed it up in due time. As for wearing a patch for the traditional reason of seeing under deck, as Muertean's can see fine in the dark it serves no use. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Aoquid Category:Technology Category:Student Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Pending Character